All I Need
by saoirse09
Summary: Sam and Gabe have their first major fight and Sam, well, he really should think before he speaks sometimes.


Sam wasn't even sure what they were fighting about anymore. Whatever real reason they'd started with, if any, was lost in the shouting and petty insults seething across the bare inches separating his nose from Gabriel's. The archangel's eyes were sparking, quite literally, and Sam was sure his own face was a bright, angry red. Then the angel spit something scathing about John's _obvious_ A+ parenting skills and Sam retorted, "Oh yeah? Well at least my dad never abandoned me."

Gabriel stiffened as if electrified and the hunter instantly knew he'd gone too far. Instead of flashing with rage, the angel's eyes were now icy and brittle, like frozen metal just before it shatters. Sam opened his mouth, hoping his next words could possibly mend what he'd just broken, but before he could even make a sound, Gabriel pivoted and moved as far away from the hunter as he could get in their small living room.

"Leave," he said, not even a trace of emotion coloring his tone.

Sam's heart dropped into his shoes. Fucking great. They'd been officially dating for all of three months and he'd already screwed it up.

He tried again to find the right words. "Gabe, I - "

The archangel whipped to face him, holy wrath clear in every line of his body. "I said leave," he spat, "Go. Whatever you value in here, take it before I smite it and get out." He pointed to the door before turning back to the wall, preferring to stare at the ugly ass wallpaper they hadn't yet gotten around to replacing rather than face the human.

Sam slumped, misery coursing through his body, and shuffled towards the door. He was too dejected to even contemplate gathering his belongings. But, wait... he paused as he reached for the door handle, a spark of hope igniting in his chest. Take what he valued? He could do that. He spun around and marched back to his angel. Grabbing him by the waist, Sam picked Gabriel up and slung him over his shoulder. The angel flailed and let out a startled yelp. Sam was halfway to the door again when Gabriel gathered his wits enough to start, "Sam, wha - ?"

"You said to take what I valued and leave. So I am," Sam answered.

There was a pause and then Sam heard the most beautiful sound he could imagine in that moment - Gabriel's laughter. He could feel the body in his arms shaking with mirth and it sent a tentative shot of warmth straight to his heart.

"You stupid, crazy, beautiful man," the archangel said between giggles. "Put me down so we can talk properly."

Sam gently lowered his angel back to his feet, but didn't let go of his hold on Gabriel's waist.

Gabriel gazed up into Sam's face, his laughter slowing to quiet chuckles and his eyes once more glowing like warm honey, a color the hunter had come to love more than any other in the world. "That was... you are the craziest fucking human I have ever met and, dear Dad, but I love you."

Sam started to smile in response, but went cross eyed as he stared at the finger suddenly poking him in the nose. "Don't think this gets you off the hook, though, Winchester. You have a lot of apologizing to do for that comment you made," Gabriel warned.

The hunter sighed, shame flashing through his system like wild fire. "I know, Gabe. I shouldn't have said that. I really am sorry." He hung his head meekly.

The archangel considered him for a moment, then gave him a wry little half grin. "I know you are, kiddo. Apology accepted."

The hunter returned the grin with his own relieved smile. "I love you, Gabe."

Gabriel nodded, "I know." Then his grin slid into a sly smirk and he considered Sam with half-lidded eyes. "Hey, Samsquatch, you wanna find out what the best part of fighting is?"

Sam was pretty sure he already knew, but he nodded anyway.

"Then come with me," Gabriel leered before sauntering toward their bedroom.

Sam sent up a quick prayer of thanks - for Gabriel, for his forgiveness, for all the blessings the angel had brought to his life, and eagerly followed.


End file.
